1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plastic toothpick.
2. Prior Art
A thorough oral hygiene necessitates, beside a methodical brushing, also the removal of foreign matter lodged in the spaces between the teeth. To that end toothpicks of various designs have been proposed, some of which have furthermore been formed so as to make possible a certain working of the teeth faces.
The intent is to remove the coating, called plaque, which adheres to the teeth and which would cause damage thereto.
It is possible to obtain satisfactory results with conventional straight teeth cleaning implements, i.e. toothpicks formed so as to permit a cleaning action in addition to mere picking, when the front teeth and also the outer parts of interproximal faces at the molars are concerned. The inward parts of said interproximal faces are more difficult to reach, and for the treatment of those faces straight implements will not provide a satisfactory result.